


Red and blue

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: The King's Thief [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Burgalized, F/M, I'm evil possibly, Oh God Yes, Thorin likes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is King Under the Mountain and ends up falling for a thief that has an impressive track record.<br/>Enough to make Nori Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing!  
> o-O I'm going to enjoy this.

Thorin got several complaints over the past week of theivery of a valuable kind personally he had better things to be doing. Like doing paperwork that he despised more than anything else in the world or down in the forge which was rare nowadays.

"King Thorin are you even listening?"

"You want a truth or a lie?" He mumbled. He was mentally exhausted the lack of sleep wasn't helping him with keeping such bluntness to himself. Something he never really mastered except in Diplomacy.

"I think the king hasn't slept now keep your bellyaching to yourself you ungodly bastards." Aitziber (or if you knew her well "Aitz") the de facto Lady of the House Blas snapped at the other lords on the counsel. Concern on her face was plainly seen.

"It worries me. I have seen men exhaust themselves to death through over work. If it happens to them why not dwarrows?"

"Theivery is a harmless crime annoying yes but it isn't a felony until someone gets killed or hurt."

"Änd frankly you lot are dumb enough to flaunt your wealth then you deserve your valuables to get nicked. Life isn't fair to anyone so get over yourselves."

"What about you?"

"I value weapons and invention over petty jewelry over a few rings that have long since been buried with my dead kin."

"Get lost the lot of ye'."

"Who died and made you queen?"

Thorin fell asleep in his chair.

"Since obviously if you lot don't get that you could kill him indirectly."

"I think she is right a dead king cannot rule."

"This meeting is adjourned for now at least."

She helped King Thorin to his room and to bed taking to the paperwork he didn't finish.

"Since when can you do paperwork?"

"Since my own kingdom is isolated enough to ensure it."

"If your sure about it."Dwalin was uncomfortable.

Little did they know a soft footed burglaress was watching with one cool eye patch.

 _I know what I'm going to nick next, King Thorin Oakensheild's heart._  She smiled silently.

Something she should have done years ago. 

 

 


	2. Thief in the Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief goes after the royal jewels and succeeds in doing so all while the King sleeps off his sleep deprivation.  
> Its not going to end well is it?

Thorin slept for three days straight. When the Blue diamond called Durin's Star was stolen by the thief.He woke up to a panic stricken Fíli who was telling him what happened in Khudzul.

"What do you mean I've been asleep for three days?!"Thorin shouted panic stricken as well. 

"That's why I like sticking around. You guys have your priorities straight. Considering its a mysterious blue diamond, just disappeared and this Golden lion is whimpering like a cute puppy dog."Aitziber teased Prince Fíli light heartedly.

"The paperwork is in order,"She told Thorin softly.

"When did you learn to do paperwork?"Fíli demanded. She simply shrugged.

"I'll leave that story for a different time."she told him.

"Answer to question that would be a yes."she turned her attention back to the stolen lump of rock. Carved rock is no different from the stone within the mountain carved by dwarrow's long dead.

"Its just a stupid rock."She noted to ease Fíli's worries. It didn't work.

 "She makes good point," Brogan teased being a dwarf of few words making the few words he actually did speak count at the right moment.

"Have you talked to Nori?" Brogan asked his elder sister playfully as she made a face.

"Yes, all I got out of it was curses galore and a head ache."She told him.

"Nori's okay but when he get's worked up he's  terror."

Le time skip brought by Aitziber Blas

Later that night in bed he would receive a visitor who put the blue Durin's Star on his bed with a note tied to it:

"My sweet clueless king, I have returned once more. Meet me in the upper balcony early morning then we shall talk about the other crown jewels I stole."

-the burglar

 

Thorin hadn't the slightest idea why any burglar would wish to meet him but he didn't think about it really. He probably should have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good start I think.


	3. Thief on the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is surprised by the Burglar.

"Bella?" King Thorin never thought he would see her beautiful face again. After what he did to her he didn't deserve what he had with her.

"Oakenshield," She smirked.

"Since when did you take to stealing often."

"Since I lost my home,"

"What?"

"Its Frodo's now, I can't stay away."

"You managed to steal the crown jewel's an impressive feat for someone who isn't a thief."

"Made Nori hoppin' mad."

"Why come back?" He noticed the nasty scar over her one eye and the eye patch. He felt a knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Because I forgave you a long time ago even when I took off Azog's head when he feinted to trick you." She said the look in her eyes told me I was forgiven.

"You nearly lost your life and the lives of your Nephews."

"Mum, who es dat strange dwarf?" a meek child said from behind her leg.

"This is your father Kíli, where is your younger brother?"

"He went to find food."

"Knowing Fíli it would be trouble."

"At least he didn't set all my good pots and pans on fire in effort of trying to make first breakfast did he?"She laughed as the child who was unusually small for a child of likely dwarven descent smiled. He was missing a few teeth likely baby teeth(or he got into a lot of fights).

"No."

"Your still a good lad though," She smiled 

"Get the little brat!" the guards shouted.

"He is a bit of a klutz though for someone as young as him it's expected." She hastily explained to Thorin. 

The guards could be heard shouting and stomping off after the young lad at high speed, passing the door to the balcony quite loudly. Some how some way she knew he would find trouble or is it trouble finds him? apparently they angered Dís and her sons as well.

"You should stop them." 

"Hey put me down you overgrown white dwarvish rat!"

"He has got quite a mouth on him doesn't he?"Thorin noted with a slight smirk.

"Fíli Frerin Baggins the second get over here right now!" Bella shouted coming from the door way. Meekly he managed to wring himself from the grasp of Dwalin heading over to Bella.

"What did you knock over this time?"

"Mama I kept hearing something..."

"i was heading to kitchens but i ended up everywhere else except the kitchen."

"That little brat ruined my weapons!"

"And my tunic!"

"He broke my bow!"

"Enough!"

"Just stop. Your lack of direction paired with you near inability to avoid tripping over your own feet." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dís demanded. 

"I was a complete klutz when i was your age up until I was a tween."

"Mama I jus' want to go home."

"You dolt why would you want to go home?"

"Do you want to lose again?"

"Not now boys."

"Mama?"

"Mama!" they shrieked when she went into another blackout.

They said no more as Thorin picked her up  bridal style carrying her to Óin's Infirmary.

  
"How long has this been happening?"

"Since she was found in Bree half naked when were just starting to walk such an excursion away from home was too dangerous. We were left with Auntie Lobelia yes she's horrid when it comes to rumors but she's a great cook."

 

'She was raped by someone in Bree.' Óin stated in Khudzul to the dwarrows waiting outside the room much to there shock.

'That someone left her to die.'

Thorin had to restrain himself from finding out who this person was and throddle them.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any willing beta readers?
> 
> I have issues with the third and first person POV because I like switching to them. I like the omnipresent narration to a point that may or may not be present. Yup I'm good now got that out of my system.


	4. A Lovely bunch of Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry muffins!

"I'm hungry."  
"Me too bro."  
"Should we raid the pantries?  
Burn the alcohol  
bend the knives  
Break every bottle and glass

All for the cockery  
we shall break  
lets see how many cooks we can make squeal?  
Steal the blueberries  
steal every muffin 

Laugh at their confusion  
rearrange the kitchen  
when their not looking  
put icing where the honey should be

Change the milk to jell-o  
laugh at their confusion  
steal every muffin  
break every glass  
break the cockery  
watch them squeal like girls

Run off with their cooking tins  
laugh at their confusion  
break every glass  
break every bottle  
swipe every crumb under the table

Steal all the blueberry muffins to eat  
as they squeal and squirm  
at the horrid mess we made  
breaking all the dishes  
breaking every glass  
making a mess of the kitchen 

Bend the knifes  
blunt the forks  
break all that can be broke  
steal all the blueberry muffins  
that's what every cook hates!" Fíli sang in unison with his brother who joined in. Very catchy tune.  
"Blueberry muffins brother?"  
"Oh Mahal yes."  
"Yes!" the two nearly ran off if it wasn't for a already pissed off Dís and her sons they would have got away with it.  
"You lot are still in trouble."  
"Mum was right Cousin Fíli was cool looking with his mustache braids."  
"That's what's on your mind?"  
"Yes. I have my priorities straight."  
"Still should we tempt fate?"  
"Screw fate! I am aiming for food!"  
"Lets do this!"  
The two twins seemed to work in sync as they managed to get past all three Dwarves without issues and steal some blueberry muffins.  
"Awesome how many did you get?"  
"Six, and you brother?"  
"Five." Kíli said brokenly.  
"Its okay."  
"Oh no, here comes triple trouble." Fíli Baggins told his brother his ear flicking the same way his mothers did.  
"By Mahal, run you fool!"  
"And keep the muffins!"  
They ran towards the shop owned by Bifur and Bofur the toymakers who did so enjoy their work.  
"Safe we are not brother!"  
"Holy Ereborian snow flakes!" Fíli nearly lost all six but quickly took to juggling them saving them from being spoiled from the ground.  
Dropping them into the shirt he formed into a cup.  
"Wow, where'd you learn to do that laddie?"  
"I jus' can."  
"Second cousin Lotho _wishes_ he had such talent doesn't he brother?" Kíli teased.  
"Oh I bet he does. Along with his wants and needs bellyaching to momma about her smial."  
"Who are you two?"  
"Oh your Bofur yea?"  
"The dwarf who sang that cool song that mom always sings to cheer us up?"  
"well I..." He was blushing at that.  
"Kíli Baggins the second."  
"Fíli Baggins the second."  
"At your service." we said in practiced unison.  
"Your Bella's sons?"  
"Yes."  
"Auntie Lobelia nearly had a heart attack when she saw us as new borns."  
"So mama says."  
"I believe it."  
Three muffins down just before they reached the toymakers shop.  
"Born out of wedlock it caused quite a scandal mama said, Old Took would be laughing in his grave if he saw it."  
"Yup."  
"There they are." A winded Fíli breathed.  
"Damn they can run." Kíli heaved.  
"Fool of a Took."  
"I am more a dwarf than a took ya know?"  
"Does the grass grow mate?"  
"Of corse brother."  
"Hazah!"  
"That was fun. What prank to play next?"  
"Not now, I'm eating."  
Soon enough they scarfed down there muffins and had calmed down.  
"Is mama going to be okay?"  
"She's being looked over by Óin she should be."  
"I never seen mama so happy before." Kíli whispered out.  
"She loves Papa you dolt that's why."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. If she's happy let it be." Fíli told his elder brother.  
"Can we see mama?"  
"Not just yet but your adad wants to see you."  
"eh I don't speak Khudzul." Kíli Baggins II said confused.  
"Your being a dolt. Adad obviously means dad or something like that, amad is mother I think."  
"I'm more literate than you brother."  
They got into a shouting match in Elvish over that one which was surprising considering the circumstances that dwarrows didn't necessarily _learn_ it. They didn't exactly get along all the time with their neighbors the Elves so it wasn't necessary to learn such a language but even the dwarrows knew elvish when they heard it.  
"Enough!" Dís bellowed immediately afterwards the two stopped bickering.  
Le time skip brought to you by Bella Baggins  & King Under the Mountain Thorin

"Adad?"  
"Adad?!"  
Uh oh. DÍs had blue eyes, her hair was nicer and flowed to the center of her back. This wasn't our Cousins nor our Aunt.  
it was those master of disguise dwarrows from the Iron Hills we ran into about a year ago.  
We tied them up and left the now undisguised dwarrows tied up and gagged at the doorstep of the city guards.  
'We three tried to harm two Dwobbit twins in your city,we are masters of disguise.'  
Was the note tied onto them said when the guardsmen found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are rambunctious pair aren't they? I think they are about five or six maybe seven. Mentally they are very mature they just choose to act like this. Which makes sense if you don't want to stick out more than you already do if your a twin and a dwobbit.


	5. Adad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin needs to keep a good eye on his twin sons.

"You found them?"  
"In the blueberries."  
"Blackberries too."  
Both of them were covered in juice and soot apparently they got into the mines.  
"And they were in the mines."  
they had found some gems and threw them at each other before pouncing on each other getting into a fight. One that involved stealing Dwalin's ax's without him noticing until it was too late. The two troublemakers ran off once again a plan in mind as they had some fire based experiments to take care of and they were going to use Dwalin's ax's as a means to start a spark for the flint. At least until someone else started a fire that blew up several wine and dwarven beer barrel's.  
It hasn't happened yet. The two froze both of their ears flicking straining to hear something the smoldering fire crackling was all they needed to hear as Kíli picked up his younger brother and threw him out of harms way. While all the alcohol blew up fiery doom reigned king sending Kíli flying. When the guardsman came and the King Thorin came running the young Dwobbit Princeling was crying.  
"Adad!"  
He ran over to an unconscious Kíli who lucky him got away with minor bruises and some singed hair.  
"Lets get you two cleaned up." He picked up Kíli and took the two boys home.  
"okay."  
\--- Time skip --::-

"Little terrors!"

"Steal the jewels  
burn the corks  
break the vases  
steal the silverware

Break all the cockery  
bend the knives  
blunt the forks  
make every respectable hobbit squeal

Thats what Lobelia Sackville-Baggins hates!  
Steal back the silverware  
Blunt the fork  
bend the knives  
burn the pans  
set them on fire 

send her screaming into the night  
put glue on her umbrella  
make its all sticky too

That's what Lobelia Hates!" The two sang laughing afterwards.

"Dreadful woman."

"I liked her sticky buns though."

"Don't forget the blackberry muffins!"

"Calm down you two. I think you have had enough excitement for one day." King Thorin said calmly his authority made the two calm down immediately.

"I'm starting to wonder why you two are so close."

"We are twins."

"I'm older."Kíli II stated jokingly.

"By five minutes!" Fíli II laughed.

"Twins are rare for dwarrows."

"Not for hobbits."

"Mum says twins for hobbits are tightly bonded triplets less so and they are more common than you think."

 

"This is going to be immensely confusing." One of the guards noted outside the door.

 

"Chaos i love it!" Dwalin's eldest little girl Dwilla came in. 

"Thanks for driving my da crazy as he went looking for his ax's."

"Uh okay your welcome?" 

"Dwilla Daughter of Dwalin and Aitziber II at your service."

"I've heard that these two are your namesakes."

"Well yea."

"Maybe I'll see you down in the forge one day?" She teased. Fili II ears heated up in embarrassment.

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is a bonus for having pointed ears that can move unlike an elves, which definitely _can't_ move or anything of the sort. Along with the heightened sense of hearing.


	6. Amad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella steps in to save Thorin's sorry hide from his sister. Cue mama bear Bella.

"You little brats!"  
"Dis stop!"  
Now they have done it its not there fault they are klutzes but the ice likely didn't help them at all they were just trying to test a theory and the wrong person walked in as the wrong time.  
Not only did she get wet but cold as well it left her hopping mad Thorin encouraged their natural curiosity as Balin did as well. They were at least not stealing as they used to do and it kept them out of trouble.  
Trouble however had this nasty habit of finding them.

The last thing he remembered is Dis angry and a fist to his face before everything went black. He's having a really bad week isn't he?

Bella went to Thorin who was knocked out cold an accusing glare like daggers sent in Dis's general direction. 

"Leave off my son you bitch!"

"You dare insult me?"

"I dare stand up to you!"

"Its jus' water ma'am." Kíli Baggins miffed. 

"Cold water!"

"And I thought Lobelia was bad." Fili Baggins squeaked.

"Leave my sons alone!"

"Maybe you should have taught them proper manners!" 

"Uh oh." Fili gasped.

"Now its over." Kili said shocked.

 

The resulting scuffle required Dwalin and the older Fili and Kili to pry the Hobbit off Dis. The last person who said that to her was Lobelia and Lobelia got an earful of that.

 

"Amad?"

 

"Get out of my sight!"

"You aren't the queen! Nor are you our amad!"

"You are acting like Lobelia!"

"Mama."

The boys left with their mum Thorin was coming to by then and refused to even look at his sister or his nephews. Right now he didn't want to even deal with them heading over to his own room where his family was.

They didn't notice the beads in her hair were that of him finally proposing to her. When they married that would make her Queen Under the Mountain.

Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I kind of set myself up for this, I don't know why I made Dís and her sons be at Bella's sons throats. Along with having a very protective mother and father who tries to be a good father. Normally dwarves are really good at cherishing their children but now? The two are just annoyances to their namesakes and Dís.


	7. Kittens and a Lovely morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find some kittens who mom was killed by some cruel dwarflings. They beat up the dwarflings responsible for such a action before adopting the six small kittens.
> 
> Thorin surprises everyone.

"Beat her harder!"  
"Come on!"  
"You sick little bastards!"  
The twins slammed into the two dwarflings breaking a leg of one, and a jaw of the other. Sending them home screaming for mercy. The boys buried the momma cat properly outside.taking her six now ophaned kittens. Orange and brown whiskered tabby's with yellow and green eyes. 

"Thorin why are you so nervous?"  
"Congratulations on your marital proposal missus Baggins." Aitziber said to her of all the dwarrows she seemed the most light hearted when it didn't come to politics.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm more concerned about what my side of the family will think of you."  
"They can't be that bad."  
"I was very nearly forced into marrying Lotho Sackville-Baggins."  
"You never really mentioned that."  
"Not my brightest moment."

"Should we be prepared for many other siblings?"

"Of corse brother. Our mum is Took and we know how many cousins they have because of it."

"That made no sense."

"She's a hobbit so yeah we could have many younger siblings on the way."

"I Look forward to it."

 

le time skip By the Baggins brothers

 

"Is there a reason why we are here uncle?" The Older Kili asked his Uncle.  
"I am not exactly enjoying this."  
"Shut up."  
"If you weren't related to me..."  
"That wouldn't make you any better than the orc's you fight. Nor would it make you seem any better than us who are klutzes you have every reason to hate us but no one got seriously hurt. Your related to both me and my older brother so if you insult me you insult him and so forth. Get over yourself." Fili Baggins surprised his cousin with that.  
"I accepted it long ago that there will be people who hate me because I'm not like you. We aren't dwarves nor are we hobbits. And no one messes with a dwobbit."  
"Or throws a dwobbit." Kili II grinned.  
"That too." he amended. 

Bella stepped out and Dis relized she just insulted her new sister-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  As you noticed I threw in some sadistic dwarflings don't worry they will appear later. Who obviously don't like cats or any type of pet other than a fish (do dwarves even have pets?!). Other than ponies I'm not sure if they even have actual pets that would like living in the mountain.


	8. Fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin repays Bells.  
>  After the two are wed.
> 
> The author decides it's a good idea to skip wedding, because it is something she be clueless on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!   
> Minus OC's

Bell's wasn't feeling well after meeting Dáin usually he came around Durin's day but he came early. Something about meeting his new nephews and his cousin's new wife.  
"Can I burn some arrows yet?"  
"No."  
"Wh...wh...what about that other thing?" Kíli II stuttered.  
"Yes."  
Of the six kittens they lost three it upset them both but nature was a funny thing. The remaining three the girl was called Morning Glory, the two boys were called the pudgy one was called Dáin (best not ask why), and the smart one was Thráin.  
They were about eight weeks old and yet they allowed them to be dressed up in tu-tu's and hats. And sometimes even mini capes! Today they were playing super hero.   
"Boys? What are you doing?" King Thorin asked coming into the room with his cousin Dáin.   
"Huzzah!"  
"Super kitty!"  
"Really?"  
"You are a strange one."   
"Dáin get em!"  
The cat barked at his sister playing the villain Isi.   
Dáin the cat was the strong sidekick of the superhero 'V' which Fíli II played. Kíli II played the super villain Ashwing the weredragon (half wereworm half fire-drake).  
Using a rubberband gun he fired at Kíli/Ashwing.   
"And the hero V triumphs once again! Over the mighty Ashwing."  
"You haven't seen the last of me yet!"  
"This is so weird. Do they do this all the time?" Dáin asked stepping into the room.  
"First time I saw them do it." King Thorin told his cousin as they returned to there normal selves. Absconding with there capes till next time.  
"Cousin Fíli says we can't get in trouble again."  
"Cousin Kíli says we better stay away from Thorin Stonehelm. How'd he get that last part I don't want to know."  
"Boys where's your mom?"  
They suddenly were uncomfortable shifting on there feet Fíli had Hobbit's feet . Like he had a beard on his feet instead of on his feet (though he was far too young to have even hit that age). They were trouble makers but there was another reason there mama came back. The heat once it happened once it would continue to happen throughout a Hobbit's life. The last Hobbit to have it was rejected by his love when she found her One. He died a year later of the same heat, she wanted nothing more to with him even when he tried to explain.   
It was a tragedy. And no one mourned him he was buried in a unmarked grave by his spiteful relatives. Before being dug up by those spiteful relatives less spiteful kids and being buried with full honors. His grave is a very popular spot for a Hobbit to make a pilgrimage to as his was the first to discover the Shire. He was the first Hobbit to see the Shire and die there.   
That deserved _some_ recognition at least. 

"She's not feeling right."  
He got an elbow by Fíli II.  
"Good." Kíli corrected shooting his brother a withering look.

"Boys why don't you talk to Dáin?"  
"Okay."  
They walked over to Balin's talking to Dáin II.  
"Bells?"  
"Thorin?"  
It hit him like a freight train the same smell all those years before when the twins were likely conceived. Except this one left him somewhat out of it and not consumed by it. It left him with unhappy feelings later like she was using him.   
"Why didn't you tell me that this happens repeatedly?"  
"The last hobbit to have it died a year later."  
"The same thing can kill us. But once you have it once you have it the rest of your life."  
"It feels like I'm being used."  
"You don't think I feel any different? It feels horrible!"  
"Bells..." Thorin had no idea what to say. He went over to her and whispered something into her ear that she smiled to.  
"First thing comes to mind 'Fool of Took'?" Her eyes danced alight with laughter.  
"No matter what they say I still love you." Thorin said to her.   
The rest is history Fíli II silently hoped for another set of twins while his elder brother hoped for triplets.  
Fíli went to the forges with Dáin to meet Dwilla who knocked him over with a tackle like hug.  
"So you did come?"  
"Yea, Dwilla."   
She was bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. She pulled him towards the forges.  
"My mum works here."  
"Aitziber? Doesn't that kind of sound like an insult?"  
"Fire themed taken names? Like Brandr's own?"  
Her eyes widened at that.  
"You would be the first dwarf to be correct first try even if you are still a dwarfling." Aitziber was wearing a cut off blouse that showed a good portion of her mid-drift. I can see why she survived the battle of five armies, six pack abs.  
"Dwilla here is still too young to apply for guild and too small to forge as much as she wants to."  
"But mum?!!!"  
"But nothing I'm not having more injury than I have to have." Aitziber told Dwilla.  
"Woah,"  
Fíli II looked wide eyed at the newly forged sword of dwarven design likely for someone in the Line of Durin.  
"I see that you like ."  
"It's really cool."  
"Like father like son."  
Truth often is found of the least possible of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be the one asking if you want a one shot involving this fic and the wedding of these two lovebirds?


	9. By Iron undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is told of his youngest sons interest in the Forges.  
> Bells is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Thorin was sick of all these court meetings and dealing with The Lords in the Counsel minus Aitziber who was actually helpful.  
"I don't understand why you aren't like these other dwarrow's..."  
"Because these Lordlings simply don't get that power is useless if you aren't wise enough to know how to use it. That is why I am here because this isn't just about these lords wants and needs."  
"Hey!"  
"Idiot."  
"Stop yapping and bemoaning and let's get into some serious politics. Shall we?"

And this process continued until the meeting was adjourned.  
"That could have been worse."  
"Indeed." Balin noted.  
"Just be grateful it's all over."Aitziber said.  
"M'lady there have been reports of werewolves nearby!" One of her messengers told her.  
"Good I love a challenge." Aitziber said amused.  
"Really?"Balin's son asked Aitziber brows raised.  
"Father."  
"Duty calls farewell."  
"Same."  
"Before I go, your son Fíli II has shown interest in the forges." she told Thorin.  
"It looks like he takes after you," she laughed cheerily.  
Dis teased him endlessly after that statement.  
Later when he got to his families home in the royal suites he called for his sons who were playing 'Hidebehind'. It baffled the dwarrow's who watched them play it making little sense as one taunted nonverbally behind the others back, freezing when the person turned around. Who stopped playing when he called for them.  
"Fíli I heard you have taken a liking to the forges."  
"Yes, da. It's like it sings."  
A smile was playing on his lips something that so rarely happened at least it used to be so.  
"I said the same thing to my da years ago." Thorin chuckled messing up the lads hair on top of his head fondly.  
"You did?" Fíli eyes grew wide in wonderment.  
"Yes I did ,my da said I took after my granddad Thrór."I told him brightly. I remembered that day fondly.  
"The King Under the Mountain before you?" Kíli II asked confused.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Thorin dear a raven just came from the Shire, Frerin's coming to visit." Bells told me.  
"Fíli discovered a craft I hear?"Bella asked smiling cheerfully. Bells good ol' Bella you could count on her not freaking out the moment she found out. Instead she simply accepted his craft just as easily as she accepted his marital proposal. Even during the quest... he knew the moment she started to argue with Gloín ,Dwalin,Ori, and Fíli over asking for directions out of Bree. They simply flat out refused to ask for them and trusted their gut over everything else. When she stopped her pony to ask for directions much to everyone else's chagrin what amused Thorin then was how angry she had been over it. He knew when she called Dwalin 'a dwarf with all muscle very little common sense' Fíli 'A dwarrow who had Perfected the kicked puppy dog look and had it fail' and himself 'A directionally challenged dwarf who is about as bullheaded as they come'.  
He remembered that fairly well. Smiling at his son who seemed to indeed take after him.  
Oh Boy. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some meaningful plot fillers.


	10. Bane of Fíli II existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli II meets a old foe, his bane.  
> Thorin tries to stop another fight and finds out that he probably shouldn't.

Brivi son of Brïvo hated the princeling bastard with the elven looks. He ended up with a broken arm and broken nose by the same person. Right now he was plotting his vengeance, while Hobbit's may be forgiving he like all dwarflings, was not. The only thing wrong now to these dwarves was the large amount of "pointy eared bastards calling themselves dwarves". Even many of the more accepting of dwarves were wary of these dwarrow's.  
"Eh? I don't get what humor is." Dai asked Aitziber II.  
"Does it involve something to do with food?" Laas the Dwarrowdam companion and half sibling to Dai.  
"No, it involves laughter and a joke."Dori put in.  
"We have no concept of this."Dai answered.  
"You truly were slaves to your government. I always thought my mother was exaggerating." Aitziber said surprised.  
"The children weren't subjugated luckly. Because we valued there lives over our own."Laas stated.   
"Either way it's going to be a long venture ahead. Start small."Dori said.  
"Easier said then done logic got us into a deep hole."Laas teased lightheartedly.  
"One we will manage to climb out together."Dai shoved Laas playfully.  
"I think we are going to like it here all this civil liberty. It's simply delightful."Laas smiled her face lit up the room it seemed to dwarves who wished to court her.  
"I hear Strator's son and daughter Lovas and Lok are now in the City Guard?"Dai asked changing the subject.  
"Struth."Strator said calmly he wore a new hat studded in werewolf teeth around the band. Strator was a strange one amber eyes and pale skin with silver hair he was the most beloved of all of them he was handsome enough to make even elf maidens swoon and dwarrowdam's.   
"You look stupid in that hat."Laas told Strator.  
"I think it was cool. Still is and always will be." He teased.  
"Lucky break, they don't have to deal with voices of thousands of others talking in a relentless sea of incoherent voices."Dai teased.  
"We owe these people that much a debt that cannot be repaid so easily."Strator said putting on his best party smile.  
With Balin who was supervising some work with the able bodied dwarrow's.  
"Ready?"  
"One."  
"Two"  
"Three."  
"Lift!"  
They started to move the rubble in the city of Dale. Their help even during the inclement of weather was most admirable.  
"Ready?"  
"Heave!"  
"Ho!"  
"There in our home  
There we laid  
In the bowels of the fire mountain  
We remain

Tell me do you fear it?  
The fire beast?  
They say his pelt was black as soot  
His eye red as blood  
Alduin the world devourer

They say he is feared by all  
A beast that cannot be tamed  
Till the end of our days we shall work  
Now we can live on  
Now heave!  
Ho!"  
It was surprising that a good percentage of these dwarves were teenagers.  
Late teens at least.  
"Is that normal?"King Thorin asked.  
"No it isn't,"  
"Workaholics, according to the fellows I spoke to that there chosen craft was often chosen for them."  
"They are for now working off some steam while the rest settle in. The children were spared the same fate as them. Apparently 'the calling' was used as a means to surpress them from revolting. With there leader dead and control broken before that."  
"Have the teens play around they need to have fun. Living in total fear isn't good for anyone."  
"You freed them indirectly as it was foretold."  
"You failed to mention that."  
"Had no reason to. I admit that it does run strongly in the family. Causing most of my childhood to be based upon it."  
"I know."  
"They are worse. Except they know nothing but running themselves ragged."  
It's been years and such a transition is hardly easy as some of there older dwarves started to die peacefully in there sleep.  
"It's been years though."  
"Being under rule like that is the only thing they knew ,you don't. You simply don't it's the only thing they knew. For them something they never had grateful for that, you gave them freedom something they never had forces their own childhood you did great no you just didn't do great you did fabulous."  
"Thank you for stoking de kings ego." Her friend the dark skinned blond dread locked dwarrow. He was the few who didn't possess the Calling and had a sense of humor.  
"King Thorin!"  
"Your son!... He's in a fight!"

A bad one too, five against one and he still beat em up after his brother got beat up and was rendered unconscious. He just snapped giving them a half crazed crooked smile.  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
"The bastard child shouldn't even be here!"  
"This is going to hurt."  
Fíli II charged forward knocking the wind out of on with a arm to the diaphragm to one pulling that same arm to a good use attacking with a drunken style tiger claw enough to keep him down.  
Staggering like a drunk avoiding there blows before grabbing his old enemy by the same arm he broke. Using his own kinetic energy against his foe throwing him onto another dwarfling.  
Four left. Let's see how long these insolent fool of dwarf last shall we?  
I always had a plan. As they recovered I pulled a feint purposely missing by an inch. I always had a plan he fell for it. As I pulled my knees next to his head forcing him away. By doing a handstand my own momentum releasing him from my grasp. I did a back flip twice to rectify my position in front of the two remaining Dwarflings. They exchanged looks before nodding there agreement to each other. Charging forward I gave them repeated either reverse roundhouse kicks or the normal round house before they both fell losing or chipping a few teeth in the process. Da got a punch to the face accidentally by Dís who didn't realize the dwarf coming up behind her was her brother. Bane to Fíli's existence indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda was inspired by the apple of Eden from Assassins Creed series. I don't own that, Elder Scrolls (which the dwarrow's with the pointed ears actually _do_ come from), or the Hobbit.  
>  I just gave names to a few.  
> I used the idea of the evil Kagrenac (considering the last dwemer had extremely long lifespan)it's safe to say I despise him totally.  
> And that the long lifespan was stripped by Mahal himself reducing them to the average life span of dwarrow's that himself created.  
> As a god himself I think he can be allowed such a power. Considering that it would force them to breed with his creations. Those already over a thousand were probably given another hundred years or so before perishing finally of old age. Or something.


	11. Fíli the Elder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Fíli I travels down to the crypts once again.  
> Aitziber finds him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fíli I needs some serious relationship development, I promised myself no major flashbacks.

Prince Fíli couldn't stand it anymore. After three plus hours of courts and counsel meetings ,he just felt like he wanted to kill something. Instead he headed down to the crypts where his savior Auroa Blas was laid to rest.  
Sometimes he wonders why she took the blow meant to kill him instantly. It instead killed her slowly enough for her to explain herself and die on the battlefield. "She once was a talker that one."  
"Ai...Aitziber!?? I didn't see you there." Prince Fíli half turned to face her. He was surprised and generally shocked because he thought he was alone.  
"No you didn't notice me because I didn't want you to."Tokora said Aitziber was a taken name and more of a title than anything.  
They stood shoulder to shoulder right before the tomb before them carved from the stone itself ,not in the center of the room but one of the many tombs in the stone walls. Written in Westron and in Khuzdul was her name, her honors and her death haunted him. Thus she was buried of equal importance to dwarrow's because she was of the line of Durin yet not of royalty.  
"The dead rest easy for now it seems. But do you?"Tokora asked him glancing at him for a moment or two.  
He heard his brother scream as they were captured. Auroa never told anyone about her family she lied to the Pale Orc saying she was our elder sister. She could pass for a sibling then she had no burns like her cousin Aitziber did.  
He wanted to make Thorin suffer by making him helplessly watch as his heir was killed before his very eyes. She snapped the necks so easily of the orcs surrounding her. She pushed Fíli aside roughly calling for Stal the Nightmare stallion to take him as she pushed him off a cliff.  
She died for him taking his own blade to her lower abdomen. He heard the reinforcements and saw them appear out of no where surrounding the orcs just as Bella cut off Azog's head. I think she took off his head Kíli didn't speak of what happened next.  
He heard the battle ending as blade clashed against blade.  
Closing his eyes as tears started to streak down his face.  
"The Blas family sees it as a honor to give there lives for the house of Durin. Do not dwell on it she knew you would die she allowed herself to be captured. For you and to ensure that the line did endure."Tokora explained something she valued was their honor and loyalty to the House of Durin.  
"Why?"  
"I often ask myself the same. 'Why did I live and they die?' Because the choice was never yours to make, while I do live and breathe not a day goes past that I don't ask. I simply endure back home in Ragack in Rao we have a monument dedicated to those who fell for Ragack reuniting after and before Nalo attacked. Something that always got me with the wall of names that the surface is almost mirror like. You are among the fallen."Tokora explained turning her head towards the Prince.  
"The line of Durin owes your house much more than what you got."  
"I know Fíli. But next time you go into battle go with the Bloodskal blade and a shield."  
"I dual wield."He stated. She merely laughed like some inside joke was just mentioned. His uncle mentioned before she reunited Ragack ,like she said her mother before her did, that she smiled plenty and laughed rarely.  
"Foolish,dual wielding requires speed to make up for poor defense. Tell that to anyone who is training and they'll laugh at you. You need a high reaction time something you lose with age."  
"Have you ever wielded the Bloodskal blade?"Tokora turned fully to face Fíli.  
"No,why?"  
"You'll realize why I say that."  
"It was originally meant for my sister Keton's eleventh name day. I gifted it to Auroa for her seventeenth nameday."  
She smiled fondly at the Prince.  
"Why do you insist on me using the blade gifted to me by you after her death."  
"Because the blade is unique. You will understand when I show you."  
They left the crypts behind not realizing that sometimes a dragon soul unabsorbed is one never dying.  
The Bloodskal blade has an energy wave that can travel for fifteen feet without hitting a opponent. Much to Prince Fíli's surprise.  
Unwittingly someone else was watching from the shadows. A someone who was very unfriendly towards what was going on.  
They say when you give power to those undeserving of it, it corrupts. For power now returned to King Under the Mountain made enemies of those who relished in that power. Who looked onwards to these pointed eared dwarrow's with distaste.  
Such a dwarf is a dangerous one. Nori hadn't a clue of what is going to happen next. The spymaster knew not because such secrets are oft kept to themselves.  
Secrets that aren't revealed until much, much later. Until that day Nori is blind to it because such secrets aren't divulged so easily.  
For now that dwarf watched and did nothing, for now all seemed well in this world. It seemed to be so, it wasn't.  
For in the least likely of places does darkness doth spawn. A dwarf with schizophrenia indeed is the danger or is he a spy on the ones who indeed believe him to be loyal.  
Pretending to have what he in truth does not. Lies based upon lies. As two dwarves watched from the shadows one a Lord ,one a pretend bastard from one of the seven Lord houses. Lies building upwards till the very end as the 'bastard' was actually a Daimyo's youngest son.  
Foresworn or not ,his duty remains to be on top of things of suchlike. Nori would be either proud or furious at himself for not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Elder Scrolls or the Hobbit.  
> I own Aitziber II "Tokora Stormfury" of the house Blas and the Twins which is obvious.  
> I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, probably something to do with Marshall Arts based movies.


	12. Nori and the Daimyo's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is told by a Daimyo's son of a plot against Prince Fíli I.  
> Enter Aloysius Wong the dwarf.  
> Author is regretful to have wrote and posted this through her cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembering this is a sort of filler with some action.Plot bunnies are evil! XD  
> 

Aloysius Wong remembered his _obaasan_ saying that to those outside of Ragack things were very different. For example none of them spoke any of the common languages often required to be spoken on top of there native tongue, weren't even understood or recognized by those outside Ragack. Except those born there.  


Our names often did vary in different areas as did our first tongue we lived in a world that was completely alien compared to another kingdom in Middle Earth. If you want to be blunt no one in Middle Earth had the same belief on honor such as us because it was so odd. 

For us surnames were more important than our first name as we were raised knowing family was just important as honor. My surname was Wong it would be said first in introductions my given name would be given last. Middle names were optional.  
These people didn't have that ,something by now, I am very much used to. As we were often required to learn the common tongue or as they called it 'Westron' (same thing) as we would learn our own. Japanese as it was so fondly called made little sense to us to _how_ it got that name. It just _was called that_ just because.  


We learned Portuguese, Spanish, French, Russian and German on top of those main two. Cantonese, Mandarin, Vienamese are a few others as well they are optional being minor in my area of birth. Why any of those languages are called that by such strangeness I wouldn't know, _personally I don't think anyone knew or cared about the 'why it was called that when it never appeared before in Westron'_. The language name itself when spoken in Westron is completely alien sounding it never appeared to appeal to any one else so only Ragack spoke these languages. Even compared to Sindarian and Khuzdul it sounded just alien most people who haven't heard it spoken before thought it was just evil sounding. Beings it wasn't uncommon to find our towns heavily intermingled with many spoken languages heard no where else. We were required by state and federal law to speak these languages (Portuguese, Spanish, French,Russian, and German) mainly at least.

My own father was hard on me to learn Khudzul as well. I learned it without complaint, we like most families has high work ethic. So it was none too surprising that I did learn it. The once ruined town that Aitziber herself once called home was a booming town of survivors, young and newcomers as well. It was about a five day journey on foot from the entrance tunnels from the outside world. Two days if it was a caravan of goods and three by lone rider accompanied by pony. Two by horse.  
Being somewhere away from it all not exactly Iron hills but not near the Misty Mountains either. We for all intents and purposes live on the undocumented part of the map. Again, far larger than Rivendell, though very much hidden like it.  
We live a few miles away from the area ruled by the Daimyo, Blas family clan we always did have great relations with Talgi Ironsword and her family. Granted that our relations towards them are very fond before the Lordling bastard showed up and after that our power like everyone else's who had power was stripped from us. After all everyone who was sane enough knew how easy it was to get along with Talgi Ironsword, we opposed the Lordling Grokk and his Son Nalo. His father was proven to be very much involved in the death's of his sons wife and four out of five of his children. Along with the manner of there deaths. Yuck.  
The violent deaths of the majority of the Daimyo Blas clan. The later deaths of the remaining population that didn't escape were impaled. First degree murder :several counts.   
A first degree felony. The evidence against Nalo also involved the appearance of Blood Magicks in the once smoldering remains of the Blas Clan home. Also a first degree felony, paired with the damage estimate of $47,000. Add onto that the survivors demands of money $56,000.  
That's just one family at the time. Add the towns damages caused by Nalo and Grokk's guards as well you have about $103,000. Just one family.  
Now he caused the rarest form of blood debt. I say rare because it takes a lot to get a first degree blood debt when there are seven degrees. This is a rare form of the law among a civilized world.  
I shook my head clearing it.  
Our world we once lived in was so different compared to these guys own worlds. It was damn near completely alien to them!  
I took my first steps into there world not at a easy pace but I hit the ground running. That was long ago it seemed. I was the youngest son of my father I didn't expect to lead my clan.  


The world we lived in afterwards was unlike the world we were used to the Daimyo's of the western regions of Ragack were once mighty supporters of the army, its said we were the first to rebel against the Emperor. A honor that many shared from the west to the far eastern Highland's and beyond. We were caught off guard and our power was taken away from us those who dared fight back found that they would suffer the same fate and unfortunately for them our family houses aren't so easy to be snuffed out. Many former Lords and Daimyo alike fled Ragack scattering to the seven winds hoping to one day reclaim our family honor. 

Many say that dwarves hold grudges longer if they feel they were slighted as dwarflings I believe it and when Nalo does get his, Grokk will suffer the worst punishment considering we have proof that he planned it to a t. The two made a terrible mistake of making the seven year old dwarfling watch her elder triplet sibling burn and then watch as she is tossed out a second story window. I've heard the story the official story is known by every citizen of Ragack by heart even despite his attempts to squelch such stories, those stories aren't made up not by anyone. When she does come to collect it will be equally shocking they defiled our Tois laws now we will send shock waves through them. 

Tois is basically a guest-host friendship the host gives respect to the guest and must be hospitable offering food and services to the guest. The guest must be kind to the host and try not to be a terrible burden.

What happened several months after they built his home up on that hill shocked everyone, I hope Nalo is prepared to face our people's wrath because its been simmering for years we don't make war we finish it. This time he will find out why we don't make war because of our unique war machine the guerrilla warfare of Ragack's Rao region of Daimyo Blas, the sabotage of the Spy and assassin guilds, the ingenuous deception of the dwarves in the steepes. Their Calvary was unique in the world because they were fairly lenient on orders as long as they completed their task, there discipline and training was harsh but never overly so or unreasonable they managed to create the most disciplined and loyal soldiers one could hope for. Rank or status meant nothing something that even held more weight their tactic's were even stranger: they loved their psychological warfare; using signal flags on when to attack, signal arrows and horns; they loved traps; one tragic flaw in their enemies minds was underestimating their enemies a flaw that cost them dearly.

Not only that but the fact the top general was Gheri Jhak a member of these "Mongol savages" a powerful dwarf who's name was legend the day he turned nineteen. He was one of Talgi Ironsword's closest confidant's and her best friend he gave the eulogy for Talgi before her young daughter knew what an eulogy was. He was one of seven general's that survived the Rebellion, and one of the twelve Ragack Generals that were tasked with teaching and training Tokora upon Talgi's death. An momentous task one that was enough to instill the young Tokora with a sense of honor, loyalty, cunning and duty. It came to a point where she was no longer safe alongside whatever remained of her ruined family in Ragack, they were smuggled out of Ragack. Nalo's loyal war lord's put in place of the powerful former lords who are now just as powerless as daimyo's destroyed the only entrances and exits just as they made their escapes.

Tokora was a friend to many outside of Ragack known by the name Aitziber to those who could say it or pronounce it. Some say she trained and lived by the sword, bow and tomahawk her entire life no doubt because she knew(its common knowledge) that every six or ten generations Ragack suffers something catastrophic, usually its a natural catastrophe not that time. Shaken from the thought of home because this wasn't home I had to shake myself mentally and think of the present.

Nervous as I was seeing Nori the plan these dwarrow's had against the Prince Fíli would fail. I held steadfast unto these plans entering the room, which the dwarrow and spymaster held as his unofficial "office".  
  
"Spymaster Nori."  
"Yes. What brings you here at this hellish hour." Nori wasn't pleased by my presence. The messy clothing and lack of a beard likely didn't help me.  
It was a messy business and no one really cared if her word was a lie. What proof did I have? The shame permeated even now ,yes many other dwarves would have let it grow out. My shame is my own to bare the fact that my own drink at that bar was spiked by that same Dwarrowdam of ill repute. Iron Hills woman. I never went drinking again _ever_ after that I only used any alcohol for marinating and that's it.  
  
What could I have said against the Dwarrowdam of the Iron Hills? Nothing. What did I say? Nothing, I took in the silence speaking only when necessary or when spoken to. That dwarrowdam Lâí daughter of Jâu and Äluo I will never forget. She ruined everything and yet I was powerless to stop her from wreaking my life.  
"People are starting to talk about you being my employ."  
  
"Spymaster, let them talk." I was harsh on that note. He looked at me with renewed scrutiny. His eyes narrowed hand slightly curled as his cheek formerly leaned on it, no longer did he lean on it.  
"You could just let it grow back." He told me gently. Funny thing is when it came to anything else what I did or didn't do I am fine. But once we are talking about about that night everything goes to Hell.  
"I care not." My words were ragged. He probably filed my reaction for later for use against me if he so saw it fit.  
  
"Do you now? Then explain why a guilty man who _supposedly_ raped Lâí reacts so strongly every time it's brought up." He didn't believe me,I wouldn't believe me.I am a terrible lair another reason for me to not gamble or play poker.  
"I do not wish to speak about it."  
"Well I do not believe you are guilty at all. People are starting to talk as if _you_ the victim." Nori told me. I didn't care it's too late for such talk my name is ruined, its mud nothing could repair it. So thus forth I must bare my shame on my facial hair in this case lack of it. It never mattered then or now my shame is eternal.  
  
"It doesn't matter it never mattered."  
"Do you truly believe that?" Nori countered lightly.  
My expression was neutral my life had been a lie for weeks I nearly lost an eye in the process. I don't believe rumors anymore I'm apparently too stupid to care. Life has once again proven to hate me as it will continue to do.  
"Spymaster what you desire." I handed him the notes and profiles of said dwarrow's plotting against Prince Fíli. Including detailed files against them. Leaving the room silently as I closed the door behind me hearing him curse loudly in Khudzul leaving to walk into the shadows once again.  
Nori was completely baffled by the information he started out cursing loudly before quietly cursing himself.  
I let Nori take the credit because he had a better reputation than I did myself. Currently at least. I personally don't care if my reputation is horribly ruined and irreparable by any means.  
I made him look great even if it wasn't entirely his doing. We were a team after all. Us spy's and thieves. I was quite the opposite. I was the one who had been stolen from ,my honor and my virginity. Lost to a date rape drug and Lâí. I had no desire for any sort of recognition for what I did. Nor did I desire to replace the Spymaster and my Boss, anytime in the near future.  
I got a surprise visit by the Company in the morning minus a 'burglar' I simply groaned when I opened the door.  
Allowing them inside my quarters which I had in impeccable order minus a few weapons imbedded into the stone wall.  
"How did you manage that?" Gloín asked pointing to the ax I threw at the wall a year ago and kept there ever since.  
"I was angry enough to do so." I stated blandly. I never had fond memories of the mountain and getting visit's of important political figures.  
"You aren't happy to see us?" Dori asked I got a bit of teasing from him often.  
"You can imagine why." I grumbled.  
"You realize that you got involved with criminals?"  
"Acting has served me well over the years."  
"You hired an actor?"  
"Technically he hired a rapist but who cares?"  
"Come on a guy like you?"  
"A woman like her?" Ori added softly.  
"Nothing, nothing would have proved me innocent. Then or now." I went into the kitchen to brew some tea.  
"You said nothing against or for your innocence." Thorin said calmly.  
"So what does that prove? I can't prove anything. It's a woman word against my own ,who's voice will be heard louder?" I snapped.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Balin asked.  
"Because she took more than just my honor." I whispered as I pulled off the pot of boiling water off the stove.  
"You lost your virginity to her?" Nori was right next to me. Why was I talking about this now? I hadn't the faintest idea maybe it was because I saw a friend in Nori.  
"Ya think?"  
"Why not say anything?"  
"Her word against mine I know how harshly crimes are treated against her sex. I'm lucky I didn't get killed for my trouble!"  
"Because the age of consent is 16 for dwarves and you are a an adult now."  
Damn. I forgot one thing, my name day was last week I refused to get drunk. Again. I'm eighty and officially an adult by dwarven law. Damn it. Fuck," tried as an adult". Damn it! Blind I must be to forget that!  
"Such laws have to be in place for a reason."  
"Where were you last night at 6:00 to 9:00 PM?" Dwalin asked gruffly.  
I felt sick. I hate my life. No,no, no! Not the fuck again!  
"Hey now." I was caught by Dori who sat me down in my abused chair nearby.  
"You alright?" Balin asked concerned.  
"What are the charges?" I demanded.  
"Murder." Gloín said grimly.  
"Eh?"  
"Attempted murder."  
"I should have known you lot would take it the wrong way."  
"Maybe I should be more specific." Dwalin snarled.  
"Sting operations those kind of people weren't going to tell anyone except those who were in league with them."  
 _Says the rapist. I cajoled myself violently._  
"I hate this."  
"Maybe you should stop being a stupid bastard and let us help you."  
I did a double take, grinding my teeth together.  
"No one can help me. Not then and not now. I will die as I hoped at the edge of a blade aimed at the wrong person." I sneered.  
"Come on we just want to help." Ori said louder he was starting to sound a bit annoyed.  
"Help yourselves. Help the weak. Help anyone but me. I deserve everything I got in my lot in life."  
"You truly believe that?!!!"  
"I truly believe nothing will save me."  
Onēchan often told me that 'dying is easy, living is very hard ' I believe this is what she meant.  
"Beating yourself up over something that happens years..."  
"You try it sometime," my voice was ragged I sounded like my father.  
"Getting drunk with your friends not realizing your drink was the only one spiked." My voice cracked.  
"It got worse with every drink I downed because that bitch asked the bartender to do it. Next thing I knew friends were gone and she paid for all my drinks before she left with me! Quite unwilling as I could muster which is saying something."  
"She tied me to the damn bed."  
"She gagged me for extra measure before fucking me unwilling as I was."  
"I have every reason to hate myself for being stupid enough to drink. And allowing it to happen."  
"Your friends they said you never talked to them after that."  
"Why would they want to? I am a bastard in every aspect except the illegitimate part. If it wasn't for that I would have returned back to Ragack by now."  
"Let me guess, that isn't the only thing you wanted to talk about."  
"No, she's pressing charges against you for assault."  
I for once let out a spew of curses in every language minus Khudzul and the Common Tongue.  
"Uh okay then."  
"Trial's in a week." Balin stated.  
I took an ax imbedded in the stone and threw it at the stone above the mantle piece. It stuck right out of the stone.  
"Don't you mean slaughter?" I hissed. I rarely was this furious ever that bitch ruined my life the only way to reclaim my family honor would be to commit Seppuku. Or ritual suicide same method different beast.  
"Why are you so furious?"  
"I have every right to be furious at that whore for ruining my life and destroying my honor. All without my consent. I left home with a purpose and I will never be able to go back."  
'Dwalin tread lightly on him. For if you drive him past the point of no return he _will without a doubt_ commit Sepukku. Ritual suicide isn't exactly banned but if driven past the breaking point it is beyond help.' Aitziber warned Dwalin before he left home.  
"Aitziber she spoke fondly of you." Dwalin changed the subject quickly.  
"The Blas clan has always been the ally of the Diamyo Wong family." I stated wistfully.  
"She's my wife. She told me that you were incapable of harming someone else."  
"Struth." I was surprised.  
"It's true."I said calming down.  
For once I listened and for the first time I was heard. It felt like I could fly. As everything I feared had a possibility of going away.  
I should've known better.  
"What happened?"  
"Sir, the Diamyo Wong was found unconscious a hour ago. He was in critical condition."  
Mahal must see it fit to curse me so. I roared my defiance.  
"How is he?"  
I'm alive.  
"He's a lucky dwarf."  
But...  
"Mahal."  
I would never speak Japanese ever again.  
"Feeling better."  
"I never thought my older sister would do this." I said slowly.  
"Don't strain yourself."  
"Dishonor is one thing. Kinslaying? It would dishonor our family name."  
"Success or not father will hear of this."  
I never once dishonored my family it often was the other way around. Father would hear of this and his roar to the sky would be heard for a mile around.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obaansan is grandmother. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Onēsan is Japanese for big sister.  
> Seppuku is a form of ritual suicide.  
> Feel free to make whatever you want of this chapter, ordinarily I would post this through my PC or tablet. A few odd chapters I admit have been written and posted through my cell phone. The terrible thing is no backspace key! Only touch screen (that doesn't work out good) and delete key. Anyway, my writing woes are of no consequence when I am inspired from the Lonely Mountain to Mount Doom and back.
> 
> Update: The reason these languages are named for the language in our world (Real Life) is because they developed in a area called that usually a small area dubbed that name. For example the area of forest or the like would be called this or a strip of land. Hence why it was dubbed so yes very weak relations and argument, but the names stuck and eventually the people forgot why it was called so its been called that ever since.   
> Tois is the Ragack version of Xenia in Greek its extended to hospitality to a guest. Terrible name "Tois" but for now it will do.


	13. A King's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is a bit distant to his family. Dáin comes to the lonely mountain baring ill news. Dís try's something new and Tokora gets into a brawl. Fíli I and Kíli I are no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially this chapter was originally going to be interaction between the twins and Bofur (making him mad) but I didn't like the idea. It seemed too OOCish for Bofur. 
> 
> So here we are first chapter in like forever it may seem like.  
> I also realized like just today that this didn't have a rating. Ah opps?

Thorin was in his office only half listening when his son ran into their adult conversation. Fíli II was flustered and was speaking fluent Khuzdul. Wow those lessons in Khuzdul with Balin really paid off.

'Slow down.'

"Kíli having a reaction to something! He was fine one moment and the next he's not!" 

 

Thorin ran out the door following Fíli II Bella had already went and grabbed Brandr. Óin's protégé from the years they lived in Ered Luin. He had a lot more experience than most dwarven healers in either area with allergic reactions.

They were lucky this time Fíli said everything went bad almost immediately after he ate Gooseberries.

"He'll be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

Meanwhile in a favorite hallway of Tokora's which she usually was found mingling with common folk. There was a bloody brawl going on thirty or forty individuals against seven Plus her favorite Uncle Fenrir. Some distant relations followers started playing a tune on there bagpipes.

"You feelin' lucky Punk?" Draven son of Dravo said to one of the assaultees.

"Tarc and Tarva have at it." Tokora said calm and collected as ever despite her mind going at it a thousand miles an second.

"Finally!" They wolfed out fangs and claws. Glowing eyes flashing for only a moment, but they were blue. They had this nasty habit of clawing someone to death.

She had already calculated every move her enemies could make. She had been waiting for a throw down fight, and it seems she got it. It was so fierce a fight that the entire city guard had to stop her from beating them into a coma.

In the main hall Thorin and Dáin were talking in private about something he found. He thinks it's a fire-drake egg but King Thranduil said its too big to be one.

He found the egg among the ruins of Grokk's halls. That isn't the only thing he found,he found another bloody cold-drake this one however seems to be very young.

"He's kind've cute looking in a reptilian way." Thorin Stonehelm said playing with the cute hatchling. That was no bigger than a house cat he didn't look like the old stories said. If anything he even had tiny wings that proved to be useless yet the closest thing he resembled was a Cold-drake.

"I am still concerned about it being a cold-drake, such a wild animal cannot be tamed." Dáin told his son.

"A fire-drakes cousin they may be this doesn't change their hoarding behavior."

"I don't think every fire-drake or cold-drake has a hoard. It might cost them dearly if they are too young. After all they would have to pillage or steal it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dáin said rolling his eyes.

"Not exactly devastating news Dáin. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a tendency to exaggerate." Someone came from the shadows. It was Gimdri his silvery baritone was very distinct, he was known for being under employ under Spymaster Nori. 

"Gimdri?"

"Wow, an albino dwarf." Helm said his eyes wide as plates.

"Normally I get called an elf for the ears but many thanks for the compliment." Gimdri said smiling.

\-------  
Thorin himself found the gap between his family and himself getting wider. He didn't want to cause more pain but the only one who felt such a deep pain was himself. The more you tried to deny it the more it hurts. The more it feels like his body is turning on itself. 

It's driving him nuts the amount of lust at any odd point is well something he's never dealt with for a while at least. A sex crazed teenaged dwarfling is bound to be a bit adventurous. He knows it's for the best but his heart tells him that it's a lie.

"Thorin you are being a coward. She's your wife!" Tokora began.  
"I know but..."

"But what?" Tokora asked harshly.

"Dís," His sister was fuming as she came into his study.

"I wonder do dwarrowdam's go through menopause?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"It's either that or your pregnant?"

"Víli doesn't know yet?"

"You better shut up."

"Just making conversation."

"What about Gimdri? I hear he proposed to Zevä."

"That be the truth."

"What are you going to get them for it?"

"I have an idea but I am not telling."

"Has any one seen the elder Fíli or Kíli?" Bella came in she was worried for the new nephew-in-laws she gained.

"Not recently."

"Last I saw them they were with my daughter Dwilla."

"The allergy accident earlier was no accident Thorin. Kíli knows he's allergic to Gooseberry's and cannot eat them."

"Hey what we'd miss?"

"Did he say who gave it to him?"

"No but he did show me what his tattoo looked like."

She gave the drawing to Tokora who recognized it immediately.

 _"Are you certain?"_ Tokora strained.

"He would know."

"What's going on?"

"Then we have a severe problem because your son was targeted by a the Guild of Assassins. I thought they had gone extinct a hundred years ago. This symbol I remember specifically because I had a book on symbols of the guilds."

"What is it?"

"It's the Grand master tattoo Of the Assassins guild."

"Usually if the grand master wants you dead he or she will not rest until there target is dead."

"You mean?"

"Next time I assure you there _will_ be a next time, he will succeed." Tokora wasn't going to be light about such a situation.  
"And he **will kill your family** without a slightest moments hesitation. Including you."

"How can you be certain?"

 

"This symbol is one of pure terror for my family we have faced off with plenty of them. Many in my family two hundred years ago were often assassinated by that guild."

 

"It's a name of death and fear without knowing they are the kinds of cowards that won't hesitate to kill you in your sleep."Tokora was never this dark outloud about a guild at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little pop culture there I don't know where it comes from but there it is hidden in plain sight.


	14. A Queens wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is scared she wishes her family to be safe.
> 
> Unfortunately this is just another test in life one that cannot be avoided when your part of a marriage with the King-Under-the-Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fore warning:short chapter
> 
> A new chapter again the second one and double updates?! It's a miracle! XD   
> My sense of humor is strange anyway here you go.

They ended their day like every other one. Except with a dagger over their head poised to strike them down at a moments notice.

 

"Bells?" Thorin rolled over when he heard soft sobbing from her side of the bed.

"Daearo, please it will be okay." Thorin said softly taking her cheek into his hand. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ferron how can we be so certain?"

"Because our sons managed to beat up three grown dwarves to a bloody pulp ,tie them up, and leave them to the city guard to deal with."

"Ferron they just turned eight last week."

 

"I know. Everything will turn out alright." Thorin said holding her close. For a moment they forgot their worries how adult like they may have been. The pain in his chest was no more as a great love once more bloomed. A love that was forgiving as a hobbit and as long lasting as a dwarf.

"Givashel I love you."

"I do too Ferron."  
His heart beat a little faster as his soul quivered with joy. For now they were in a state of bliss.


End file.
